


My Little Girl

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Song is My Little Girl- Tim McGraw





	My Little Girl

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go._  
Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
You’ve had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.

 _You’re beautiful baby from the outside in._  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that’ll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you’ll always be, my little girl.

I never thought I wanted kids. Not in this life. I’d die early, and leave them fatherless, their mother without help. The second I saw that little pink plus sign, my whole world changed. I held your mother close and cried. Not because I was upset, or sad. But because I was going to a dad. In that split second, I realized she was giving me everything I didn’t know I wanted.

When I was handed that pink little blanket, I thought you were perfect. You had me instantly wrapped around that tiny little finger. I was a goner.

I did everything I could to push you towards your dreams, I supported you, and comforted you when you fell. You had your mother’s strength, one that would grow into your own fire.

 _When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone._  
Now look at you, I’ve turned around and you’ve almost grown.  
Sometimes you’re asleep I whisper “I Love You!” in the moonlight at your door.  
As I walk away, I hear you say, “Daddy Love You More!”.

 _You’re beautiful baby from the outside in._  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that’ll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you’ll always be, my little girl.

It didn’t matter if it was spilled juice, a broken lamp, or getting into things you knew you weren’t supposed to. You knew exactly how to make me melt. Just like Sammy had his puppy eyes, you had that adorable little smile.

Before I knew it, you were having sleepovers with friends, learning about monsters, and learning to defend yourself. I would do everything to keep you from living this life, but I’d be damned if I sent you into the world unprepared. There were nights where I would just watch you sleep, tucked in your purple blankets, looking completely at ease.

 _Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand._  
But I won’t say “yes” to him unless I know, he’s the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet’s soul, and the heart of a man’s man.  
I know he’ll say that he’s in love.  
But between you and me. He won’t be good enough!

 _You’re beautiful baby from the outside in._  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that’ll lead you home again.  
Go on, take on this whole world.  
But to me you know you’ll always be, my little girl.

I know that there will come the day when I’ll be asked for your hand in marriage. One brave soul will come to me, man to man. There’s no way I’ll say ‘yes’, unless I know he’s right for you. If he doesn’t look at you like you’re the only woman in existence, if he doesn’t make you feel complete, the he knows when to be a man’s man, and when to show you that side of him that makes you love him so much.

Even then, he’ll never be good enough for my little girl.


End file.
